


"Yes"

by Ryzaphelle



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, I'm so late to the party, Morning After, but so far in the trash can, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryzaphelle/pseuds/Ryzaphelle
Summary: When Jess had offered to run away with her to New York, she had said no.But what would have happened if she said Yes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late to the party but I don't even care I'm so far in the trash can it's ridiculous. I cried at the end of season 4, and immediately after I had begun wondering about what if Rory had said yes to Jess' offer and so this lil' drabble is the product of that.  
> (This is my first GG fic don't kill me)

Jess woke to the sensation of being sat on.

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

“Is that my shirt?”

“...No…”

Rory Gilmore's bright blue eyes stared down at him, a mischievous smile upon her lips. Soft rays of light from the gaps in the awfully-coloured motel curtains highlighted her figure as she sat, legs either side of his hips, naked save for his shirt from the day before wrapped around her form.

“Honestly, I'm surprised you slept this long despite this really lumpy bed,” she said matter-of-factly, emphasising her point by crossing her arms over her chest.

Jess rubbed the sleep from his eyes blinking up at the beautiful woman above him. “How long have you been up?” he wondered, his hands coming to rest on her thighs, fingers teasing the hem of her shirt.

She cocked her head and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read 11:13. “Since eight,” she replied, then chuckled at the face he made. “College routine, it'll take  _ days  _ to get out of.”

“Well, I'm sure we can speed up the process,” Jess smirked before eliciting a yelp from Rory as he flipped them over, immediately assaulting her with kisses. She giggled, kissing him back as her fingers wove into his hair. “I love you,” he whispered between kisses. “I love you so much.”

Rory pulled away at that.

A little part of him sparked up in disappointment, but it was soon soothed by the notion that one day she'd be able to say it back as reflexively as breathing.

He leaned his forehead against hers, sighing through his nose.

“So, how long are we going to do this?” she asked softly, looking up into his hazel eyes. “For the summer? For the rest of our lives?”

“I don't know,” he replied honestly, pressing a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Let's figure it out later. Right now,” he started, flipping them over so she sat atop him again. “I want to spend the day with the most gorgeous woman in the world.” 

She blushed at that then beamed a smile. “You say ‘day' but you already spent half of it sleeping,” she teased grabbing his hands and entwining their fingers.

“You could have woken me up.”

“I was doing...things.”

“What kind of things?” Jess asked, arching an eyebrow.

“ _ Well _ , I talked to my mom-”

“And what did she say? About us?”

“She didn't say anything,” Rory replied guiltily. “As in, I didn't tell her,” she then spat out.

“We'll tell her eventually-”

“Also,” she cut in, eyes roaming elsewhere. “I went to the drug store-”

“There's a drug store here?”

Rory glared at him. “Yes, right next to the check-in desk. You didn't see because you were too preoccupied with eating my face.”

He smirked.

“Anyway, I went to the drugstore and got,” she leaned forward to pick up something from the bedside, “these.”

She held up a sheet of purple foil, on it were abbreviations for each day of the week - about a month’s worth - and a hole was already punched through.

“Better safe than sorry,” she said with a grim smile.

“But I already have-”

“Take it as a show of commitment,” she replied, throwing the pills onto the floor with all the other discarded garments and items. “Besides, the lady who sold them to me gave a disapproving nod before I left. I need to use them out of spite.”

“Probably saw the hoodlum you came in with last night and wanted to protect your innocence,” he jeered, tugging her closer before sliding his hands beneath her shirt. “Maybe you and this hoodlum should make a lot of noise to spite her even more,” he proclaimed 

“Or  _ maybe  _ we should be quiet out of consideration for the neighbours,” she chastised, before he stole her lips for a kiss.

“Well, that comment makes my need to have you moaning and begging at full volume even more insistent,” he retorted, pulling her into another kiss.

“Or will it be  _ I _ who has  _ you _ moaning and begging, Mr Mariano?”

Jess chuckled.

“Just you try, Miss Gilmore.”


End file.
